Twilight's Realm: journey to pokemon (Rewritten)
by True Master
Summary: Kicked out of her Brothers wedding and Betrayed by her friends, Twilight Sparkle is offer By Arceus to go to the world of pokemon and become the best trainer like no one ever was. will Twilight become the greatest pokemon tranier with help of Ash and Pikachu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Brony and Pokemon fans, True master here with the re-written of my story. the first is same as my last one but with some changes. so without further ado here is the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or My Little Pony.**

**Twilight's Realm: Journey to Pokemon (Rewritten)**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal and the Decision**

"Why... Why d-did they abandon m-me" Twilight sparkle had been crying for hours. Her eye were red and her mane was a mess. She remember what happen at Canterlot today and yesterday.

(Flashback)

Twilight's brother Shining armor was get marry to Twilight's old Foal-sitter Princess Cadence of the Crystal Kingdom. Twilight was delighted that she was going to have Cadence as her Sister-in-law.

But Cadence wasn't herself and Twilight knew this.

Cadence ate a sample of Applejack's food, when she was impressed on how good it tasted, she secretly threw away in the trash can while no one was looking excepted Twilight.

When Rarity show Cadence her wedding dress, Cadence demanded that she wanted a better one than this. Twilight was cross.

And when Cadence saw Pinkie's end of the wedding party, Cadence insulted Pinkies's Party fit for a Five year old. Pinkie didn't mind the insult, but Twilight did.

That night as Luna's moon came up, Twilight talked to the girls on how rude Cadence was acting. Her friends just brush it off and sayed that she was probably stress.

The next day (which was today) Cadence didn't like the uniform Shining Armor was wearing. So she zapped him with a spell which made his eye turn green. Twilight was horrified and had to tell the others.

During the wedding rehearsal everybody was taking their place for the wedding. That is untill Twilight ruin it. she told everyone that Cadnece was a fraud. She even told them what she did to her brother and what she saw.

Cadence was in tears and ran out of the room. Shining Armor was furious and confronted his sister

"Twilight why did you do that" demanded her brother

"Because she cast a spell on you, she's evil" said twilight

"Evil ?!" said Shining armor clutching his head from the pain of the magic.

"Candace hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me!

Twilight was shocked about this.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

All of twilight's friends were very cross with her.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." said Applejack who lead the other to check on Cadence

Twilight try to talked to Princess Celestia.

"You have a lot to think about" she said harshly

Twilight was alone. Not only did she lose her brother, but she also lost her friends and lost Princess Celestia's trust.

Twilight was in tears and teleport back to Ponyville library.

(End of Flashback)

Twilight was heartbroken. she decide to get a drink of water to claim her nerves.

As Twilight came downstairs, she notice the elements of harmony.

she look at them with disgust.

"Magic of friendship huh ?" said Twilight furiously as she blasted the elements into millions of pieces with a powerful blast of magic from her horn

"Magic my flank!" sobbed Twilight as tears stream from her eye

Twilight didn't notice the bright light shining in the room.

As the light died down Twilight heard a sweet majestic voice.

"Hello there, young one."

Twilight quickly turn around to see a weird creature floating in the room. she had studied lots of different animal and monster. but she never seen a creature like this before

" W-who are you and what are you." asked Twilight wiping her tears.

"I'm Arceus the legendary alpha Pokemon"

Twilight was amazed and confused.

"What's a Pokemon" she asked curiously

Arceus smiled

"Pokemon are strange creatures with mystical power that live in different places."

"I see" said Twilight, But she was still puzzled

I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here" said Arceus

Twilight nodded

I'm a friend of Princess Celestia's from another world." said Arceus

Twilight was shocked. She didn't know Princess Celestia made a friend from another world.

"Me and Celestia meet long a ago around your age. we were great friends." said Arceus with hint of sadden.

"What happen ?" asked Twilight

"I was in love with Celestia, but she only saw me as a friend" said Arceus sadly

Twilight felt a little sorry for the alpha Pokemon. she knew how hard it was win Celestia's heart.

"I have kept on eye on her and I'm very disappointed with her right now." said Arceus with a hint of anger

"I saw what your brother, your friends and Celestia did to you." said Arceus

Twilight face darken as a tear stream from her eye. she quickly wipe it so Arceus won't see it.

"I am very cross with them also, that is why I'm giving you an decision." said Arceus

"What kind of Decision?" asked Twilight suspiciously

"I offer you a chance to go to the world of Pokemon, Become the best and make new friends both human and Pokemon ! " said Arceus proudly

Twilight thought about Arceus offer, wouldn't her friends and family worry about her.

Then she takes a look shatter pieces of the elements of harmony.

Her answer came right there and then. Her friends and Brother didn't care about her or her feelings.

Celestia didn't really care about her as now she thought about it, the only real reason she took her as her student was to save her sister, and what did she get after saving her...a thank you and sweet lies about 'friendship'. And her brother had no problem with stripping her title of best mare and basically banishing her from his wedding. None of them cared.

All they cared about was the bucking wedding.

Twilight decide to go take Arceus offer. She then remembered that she didn't destroyed the element of Magic. She ran to a chest she hid underneath her and found the crown. She decide to keep it for herself.

She came back downstairs where Arceus was waiting.

Arceus, I would like to take your offer and venture in the world of Pokemon." said Twilight proudly

Arceus smiled.

Then he teleport Twilight to the world of Pokemon

Meanwhile a Boy with spiky raven hair was starting his Journey with a Pikachu and Shiny Charmander

**"And will also Twilight will be studying mega evolution too. please leave review and ideas are welcome. True master out ! **


	2. Update not a Chapter

**Hey all you viewers, True master Here**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter I had to watch Pokemon ep 1 over 50 times to find a way for Twilight to fit in all this. But I couldn't find the right way to write this. **

**I might need so help**

**so please leave some good reviews please and see if I start chapter 2 soon**


End file.
